Regrets
by KayuraK
Summary: 12 years after GT. Vegeta is regreting having never had his chance to have that last fight with Goku. A bit of a contemplative piece with hopefully enough humor to keep you from dying of bordom. Rated M lots of talk about sex. Sorry, I don't write lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N ~ This is my first stab at a serious and multi-chapter fic. Remember that this is my story dammit! If you don't like the way I write it or the direction I head down then go write your own. Also remember that this is post GT Vegeta and he's a bit more of a softy it GT than he is in Z/Kai. He's still our proud Saiyan Prince nonetheless.**_

Chapter 1: Misunderstandings

* * *

><p>Vegeta stood on the balcony watching the stars as he often did.<p>

Bulma knew why. He was looking for Goku. After all these years he was still obsessed with defeating him. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She missed her old friend too. It had been 12 long years since he disappeared riding astride Shenron and leaving earth, quite possibly forever

Vegeta had never stopped training. He continued to grow stronger and stronger as the years drug on. He was still fit and muscular, strong and agile, and always ready for anything. He was, by far, Earth's most powerful defender. No one doubted that, but it was a title that he had recieved by default when Goku ceremoniously left the planet in the hands of his friends and decendants.

Vegeta had wanted to earn it. He'd wanted to become stronger than Kakarrot, and even though he'd grown exponentially in power there was no way to know if he had ever surpassed him. For all he knew Kakarrot was leagues beyond him, and because of this he still trained rigorously on the slight possibility that his rival of so many years might decide to grace him with his presence long enough for a rematch. There was also the fact that he knew was to the only one of Earth's defenders that still trained with any dedication. He only stopped for food, sleep, quality time with his aging wife, and of course he probably wouldn't train tomorrow. The grandkids were coming to visit. He'd most likely spend most of his day telling stories of glories past and of the many great battles he's fought in thoughout the course of his life. Greatly edited for content of course.

Bulma put her other arm around his chest and nuzzle against his left peck. He let her hold him for few minutes. He placed an arm around her waist and led her back inside.

She laid down on the mattress and looked up adoringly at her husband. He laid down beside her and placed his arms around her. He knew the look in her eyes and precisely what she wanted.

He wasn't about to dissappoint her.

* * *

><p>"She fell down a flight of stairs..." Vegeta mumbled. The line had been well practiced, and it wasn't the first time he'd visited Korin's Tower at 3 o'clock in the morning,<p>

"Again?" Korin asked disbelievingly.

"I find that hard to believe." Yajarobe stated bluntly, "It's more likely you..."

Yajarobe was cut off by the audible growl of a now very angry Saiyan Prince.

"I did nothing she didn't ask me to do!" he yelled angrily, "Hell, she begged me to do it! Now, if one of you two louts don't hand me a bean in 5 seconds Bulma won't be the only one in need of a hip replacement!" He punctuated his sentence by transforming to Super Saiyan 2.

Before Korin could open his mouth to protest Yajarobe presented the Ascended Saiyan with a single senzu bean.

Vegeta took it and shot the pair a disgusted look as he sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>5:00am<p>

Vegeta lands outside the medical wing with bean in hand wishing more than anything that he'd learned Instant transmission from Kakarrot. Two hours was a long time to spend fuming over the accusations he'd recieved from those bean growing nincompoops.

"The nerve of those idiots." he complained under his breath, "at least I set them straight." he concluded silently. All thoughts of his embarassment were swept away as he entered the room Bulma occpuied. She'd taken some sedatives, and put some painkillers in an IV drip so that she'd sleep through the night in case he didn't make it back before morning.

He placed the Senzu Bean on the tray table next to her bed on a napkin by an empty cup, and then ran his fingers through her azure locks. He'd noticed the increase of graying roots for the last few years, but pretended not to. He'd lived long enough on this planet to know the type of reaction that a noticable sign of aging illicited from any earth woman. Bulma's would be thousandfold that of any other woman in the universe.

She roused from her slumber as his fingers reached behind her ears.

"You're back." she drowsily stated as she tried to sit up before remembering why she was where she was in the first place.

"You might want to eat this before those painkillers wear off." he said as he picked up the bean and handed it to her.

"You're a lifesaver." she responded as she took the bean from his hand and popped it in her mouth. She chewed it and felt her hip mend. "I'm so sorry Vegeta." You must think I'm getting too old for you."

"If I truely thought that, we wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with." we retorted with a smirk before adding, "Besides, weren't you the one wanting me to keep going?"

"Looks like I'm going to have to work harder on that new osteoporosis drug aren't I?"

"Either that or cultivate your own senzu plant next to the bed." She giggled as he lifted her and and flew her back to the balcony. They curled up in eachother's arms and fell straight to sleep.

The night was nearly spent and they'd need some rest for when the grandkids arrived in the morning.

* * *

><p>7:00am<p>

"What are you doing here, and so early in the morning?" Gohan asked the large white talking cat standing at his doorstep.

"It's about Vegeta..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know it's been forever, and I started another story that I've posted 2 chapters to since the last time I updated this fic. I needed to get the creative juices flowing so I started to write "An Overdeveloped Sense of Vengence." I nearly finished this chapter then I kind of dropped it for a bit, and now that I have an idea for another story that I'm writing as a sequel to "The Making of Trunks." When I started writing it I finally got it in my head to finish this chapter.

With the holiday season fast approaching, and the fact that I work in a small box retail store it's a toss up as to whether I'll have more time for writing or less. 'Less" would be for obvious reasons. "More" would be because I'd be too tired to do anything else, and would need a creative outlet to keep from going insane from all of the stress.

Sidenote: I'm also working on a DBZ AMV that I'll post to Youtube when I'm done with it. I'll tell you my screen name after I post it. It stars Veggie, but it's dedicated to my boyfriend who is so Vegeta-like sometimes. When I wrote "Just Be Quiet" I completely based Vegeta's take on being romantic from him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>7:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Bulma quickly and carefully hid her "Root Touch-up Kit" after taking care of that pesky bit of gray that dared to show itself next to her scalp. Her surly husband was still fast asleep, and thus far hadn't seemed to notice that she was using hair dye to cover the obvious signs of aging. Even after 70 she had mangaged to keep her face from shiveling up. Capsule Corp's top of the line cosmetic anti-aging creams saw to that. It's too bad they hadn't managed to pull of a decent drug to reverse bone loss.<br>She peered in at the bed from the master bathroom. "All the wishes I've made and tried to make in the past seem so stupid now." she thought to herself as she gazed at the sleeping form of the man she loved. "Now the Dragon's gone. It's too bad that only now I know what I really want."  
>She slipped out of her robe and into the shower to remove the extra dye from her scalp, yet another reason to be up before him.<br>She hated hiding this from him, but what she hated most was showering without him. He didn't like it much either. She missed the way he'd scrub her back in the mornings as well as other things they did in the shower. In her opinion it was a high price to pay for beauty, but she hated the idea of her ever youthful, virile husband to start seeing her as an old woman. She'd done a fine job of it thus far. She still turned heads at 71, but that didn't matter so long she kept turning the head of the only man she cared about.  
>All of her preening was paying off, and last night was proof of that. It's too bad their night of passion ended along with her pelvis. The need for these late night Senzu runs were putting a damper on their love life. So she was going to wind up missing a few much desired nights of cuddling with her Prince (when no one is looking) Charming to make a ground breaking pharmaceutical advancement.<br>"In the end it will be worth it." she reminded herself. "Since there's no Dragon to grant my wish I'll have to do my best own." She sauntered back to the bed and sat down. next to her sleeping husband. "A few more carefree years with you. Who could ever ask for more?" she thought to herself as she ran her fingers through his ebony locks.  
>He raised his arm sleepily when he felt her weight on the matress once more. The unspoken invitation to lay wrapped in his arms for another hour was one she could not refuse. Her last thoughts as they drifted back to sleep, were of how much better her life would've been had they found each other in their youth. Her subconscious wondered as she lost consciousness that had she gotten her selfish wish all those years ago for her perfect boyfriend, would she have gotten to be with Vegeta sooner.<p>

* * *

><p>8:00am<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it. I thought he'd really changed." Gohan said still in complete shock over what he'd been told.<br>"You're the only one who can talk to him about it with even the slightest hope of survival." The bipedal cat replied.  
>"I still can't believe it." Gohan reitterated.<br>"All the signs are there," Videl interjected, "I mean honestly. Falling down some stairs 3 times in one month. Who is he trying to kid?"  
>"It's been decades since I would've pegged him for this. Hell, even when he let Dr. Gero blow up her plane with her and Trunks in it, I still didn't believe that he'd purposefully cause her any harm."<br>"It's hard to tell with Vegeta, that man has always been hard to read, unless of course he's pissed." Korin said humorlessly.  
>"But he's always pissed." Videl concluded.<p>

* * *

><p>9:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Vegeta placed his empty coffee cup in the sink next to Bulma's after finishing his third cup. "They're here." he announced as he heard the sound of car doors slamming and children laughing in the front yard.<br>"I hope you'll make it through this visit on 3 cups of coffee" Bulma replied.  
>"I would've had more if you hadn't consumed the rest of it before I could get the cream out of the fridge." Vegeta retorted.<br>"You're accusing me of over-indulging?" she chortled. "Isn't that the pot calling the white marble countertop black?"  
>Before he could even think of a scathing reply he was swimming in a sea of toddlers and adolecents. Vegeta felt the wind nearly rush out of him as Trunk's eldest, Garret, streaked in slamming into his stomach before grabbing on to Vegeta's waist.<br>A boy with blonde hair in his grandfather's signature flame style was clutching his right bicep. When he had been born Vegeta had a near heart attack at the thought of Bra birthing a Super Saiyan. However, after sensing out his power level, and noticing his eyes were blue instead of teal; little Kale was found to have only inherited the blonde hair from his great grandmother.  
>Trunk's five year old daughter Karin joined the fray. Her long lavender locks flying behind her as she flew in a fraction of a second behind the first two. She clung onto his left leg with no intention of letting go anytime soon.<br>"Gampa!" shrieked a two year old girl who was the very image of her mother and her mother before her. It was no suprise when Bra named her first daughter Lina. Vegeta must have watched every episode of Slayers with her at least three times when she was little. He never admitted that enjoyed it though. She flew over Garret's head and hung from from Vegeta's neck.  
>"Look what I can do Gramps!" said Garret as the little boy clinging to his waist's blue hair turned gold.<br>"You look like me now!" Kale yelled as he clung harder to Vegeta's left arm to keep from being knocked from his perch by his cousin's sudden increase in power. Karin managed to hold on as well, but little Lina wasn't as strong as the others so when she lost her grip on her grandpa's neck. Vegeta's right arm was quick to grab her and keep her from being blown away.  
>Bra stood in the door way clutching the latest addition to family. A little boy with spikey hair that matched perfectly to that of his father, and his father before him.<br>Goten had insisted on naming him after his Father.  
>"Kakarot it is, then." Vegeta had said, and every head turned to ChiChi intent on seeing her reaction.<br>"Maybe if you have someone else to call Kakarot you won't call my Goku that anymore." she said much to the shock of everyone gathered at the hospital that day.  
>"Garret!" Trunks said as he approached his eldest son, "What's the rule about going going Super Saiyan?"<br>The little boy released Vegeta's waist, powered down, and lowered his head as he turned to face his father, "Not in the house." he said very downtrodden.  
>"That's right. Why did you do it?" the boy's father asked.<br>"I wanted to show grandfather. I wanted him to be proud of me."  
>"I am proud, Garret." Vegeta said looking down at his descentant. "Now that you've attained this powr you can come train with me." The little boy perked up. "As soon as your father is finished grounding you."<br>"Darn."

The sound of a rumbling stomach was soon followed by another, and another, and another, and another.  
>"Breakfast is in the dining hall, if anyone's hungry." Bulma announced to a room that was empty before the last syllable left her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>AN 1. For a good A/U fic about what would have happened had Bulma wished for her perfect boyfriend, and got Vegeta, read Make A Wish by aria710. I love that story.

A/N 2. Bulma's age: 71

Start of Dragon Ball she was 16 and Goku was 8. At the end of Dragon ball Goku was 18 and Bulma was 26.  
>DBZ kicks off 5 years later and Bulma is 31 One year later When Vegeta arrives on earth she's 32.<br>She's 33 on Namek, and it takes Goku about a year to get back to earth after defeating Frieza putting her at 34 when they get the warning about the androids.  
>She's 37 when the Androids and Cell arrive.<br>Flash forward 7 years to the Buu Saga. Bulma is 44.  
>Three years later DBZ ends at the next World Martial Arts Tournament. She's 47.<br>GT kicks off 8 years later after Goku has finished training Uub. Bulma is 55.  
>Goku, Trunks, and Pan go out into space for a year collecting Black Star balls. Upon their return Bulma is 56.<br>Another year passes during the Baby saga. Earth explodes after everyone but Piccolo is tranported to the Tuffle planet. Bulma is 57.  
>Now since the World Martial Arts Tournaments occur every 3 years the next one would occur two years after Earth was wished back if you count by 3's from the last documented Tournament. After that the Super Android 17 and Evil Shenron arcs occur back to back and within a fairly short time period so it's safe to say she was still 59 at the end of GT.<br>This fic occurs 12 years later so she's 71.  
>I'm going to guess that since Vegeta was 8 in "Bardock: Father of Goku" I'm gonna guess that he's the same age as Bulma.<p>

A/N 3. Grandkids: Trunks has Garret (8) and Karin (7) Bra has Kale (4) Lina (2) and Kakarot (3 months)

I'll let you know who I paired Trunks with next time ^_^


End file.
